Magic Jar
Magic Jars, also known as Magic Vials or Magic Decanters, are recurring items in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These green jars are the complement of hearts, as they restore Link's Magic Meter when obtained. There are also bigger jars that restore more of the magic meter than regular-sized Magic Jars. Magic Jars can be found by cutting grass, beneath rocks, inside pots, etc. They only appear in games that incorporate the Magic Meter. Appearances Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Magic Jars are first called Magic Vials. They come in both red and blue, with the blue ones filling 16 points of Link's magic meter and the red ones refilling it completely. Magic vials may be found in certain locations or by stabbing certain statues in the Palaces. Every tenth powerful or weak enemy Link defeats will drop either a Magic Jar or a P Bag. Weak enemies will drop a Blue Magic Vial while strong enemies will drop a Red Magic Vial. The Adventure of Link also features Magic Containers, which increase the maximum magic power Link can have. These are much rarer, with only four available throughout all of Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Magic Jars can be found chiefly beneath crockery and skulls in dungeons. The small magic jars are common and restores a small portion of the Magic Meter. The bigger jars, known as Magic Decanters, can be found in more extant locations. However, Link can easily produce one of these by freezing an enemy with the Ice Rod or Ether Medallion and using the Magic Hammer to smash them to pieces. This technique increases the chance of obtaining a Magic Jar or Decanter, but does not guarantee one appearing. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Magic Jars can be found more commonly in this game. Certain areas are also more likely to hide bigger Magic Jars than others, and some pots will always carry one. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Magic Jars bear the same appearance and function the same way as the ones in Ocarina of Time. However, Majora's Mask introduces a new feature; special green jars that always hold bigger magic jars. These can be found during the battle with Goht, during the Goron Races, at the top of the Clock Town Clock Tower during the "confrontation" with the Skull Kid. Green ChuChus are also introduced as a consistent source of Magic Jars. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Magic Jars will appear randomly in grass and pots after Link has received the Deku Leaf. They come in two sizes which will replenish Link's standard magic meter halfway or fully. Unlike previous appearances, Magic Jars are brown in this game. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Magic Jars appear in ''Hyrule Warriors and are used to refill player characters Magic Gauge, allowing them to use Focus Spirit. Small Magic Jars refill the Magic Gauge by 20% and can be found by cutting grass. Big Magic Jars are uncommon and are usually obtained from Pots and dropped by enemies, but refill the magic gauge by 100%. In Adventure Mode and Challenge Mode, special enemies called Magic Jar Transport Troops may appear in certain scenarios and will drop Big Magic Jars whenever they are defeated. Category:Magic Restoring Items Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds items Category:Hyrule Warriors items